villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Shadows
The Raven Shadows (or sometimes called the Raven Shadows gang) '''is a group of gangsters who are the main villain group in the Good Wolf series. They are gansters who together attack innocent strangers and cause mayhem to the urbanites in the kingdom of Spritegem in hopes of segregating them by their classes. They are the archenemies of the Howlers. Damnable Seven The Damnable Seven are the leaders of the gang, and the holders who decide what to do when the members bring their kidnapped victims to them. Each one is themed one of the seven cardinal sins. #Luxuria, '''the Ravishing Witch -- a beautiful and powerful young witch and the central leader of all the leaders. A street prostitute witch born in Vainaglory who became evil when Britette Pappie, the most popular girl of her school, killed Paŭlo Nommo, her best friend, causing to lost her trust in humanity for not doing anything to stop the evil hare. After avenging Paŭlo, she left her home kingdom and form the Raven Shadows. She is also the wife of Raptus and mother of Amorina. Her umbra element is Shadow and her cardinal theme is Lust. #Ira, the Fuming Hog -- a high tempred furry pignotaur who is one of the three figures second in command for the gang. He was abused in every wrong way as child until he was grown up at age 31, leading him to become a wrathful and heated gangster in Flamiruby. He became a leader of the raven shadow after brutally killing three knight dragons for Luxuria (who in return, murdered his abusive father) . During fights, Ira will do anything win against the Howlers, even if it means using cheating abilities. His umbra element is Rock and his cardinal theme is Wrath. #Invidia, the Geisha Phoenix-- a great green phoenix from the Nanook Mountains. After losing her griffith husband and nest in a flood and being emotionally battered by her boss, Invidia went to work for various jobs, only to be rejected due to other women. She eventually gained a leadership seat for the gang after she ambushed and killed the angelic knights of Ringillia. Invidia is shown to a powerful user of pyromancy and during battles, she form rings and poles of green fire. Invidia is the mother of seven baby phoenixes who usaully attack the piggle pigs in kombat. Her umbra element is Fire and her cardinal theme is Envy. #Avarice, the Amphibian in the Money -- an electrokinetic yellow salamander from Northern-eastern neighborhood Mixbrick. Born and raised in poor family and former apprentice to the Dream-Weaver Brothers, Avarice became a leader of the Shadows after losing his mother to a fire when successfully tricking Ambassador Rose into giving him a special gold-burning scepter for Luxuria. Depsite his fighting skills, he is a terrible jumper and can't even dogde coming attacks that are strong against his magic. His umbra element is Eletronkity and his cardinal theme is Greed. #Gula, the Meaty Whale-Shark -- an gigantically obese whale-shark from the middle ocean. Bullied by his fellow sharks in his early life, Gula ranaway to beyond his home to gain control. Luxuria fortunately granted his wish after he caused a giant tsunami on the southern-western forest. Unfortunately, due to his stupidity, Luxuria could only make him a fifth ranked leader. His large weight could help him increase his powers which makes it hard to beat him. His umbra element is Water and his cardinal theme is Gluttony. #Acedia, the Dallying Calico -- an anthropomorphic calico cat with a lousily lazy personailty. She is rarely seen looking at the gang's map of Spritegem like the other damanables, usually instead seen lying down on a table or matress. Acedia was raised in Mountades, being a female, her family left her bored while her brothers did exciting things. After moving out of her home kingdom, Acedia was given a seat by Invidia after she murdered Boo and Saun after they leanred that the gang was using them. She is rather lazy when not in battle, only to act the opposite wwhen fighting or giving commands. Her umbra element is Air and her cardinal theme is Sloth. #Superbia, the Egoistic Czarina -- a narcissistic jewel beetle who uses her ego as dangerous weapon. As a teenager in Flamiga, She consently ruthlessly bullied Liam Wargang the 3rd with all the other students in her school. But when they were all exspelled for this, Superbia only became worst and turned to a life of crime. After 7 failed attempts, Superbia finally gained leadership in the Raven Crystals after proofing to Luxuria she was also a victim someone (which she is of her divorced mother). It is later revealed that she is widow and abandoned her son, Floren. Her umbra element is Light and her cardinal theme is Pride. Masked Agressors The Masked Agressors are the bodyguards of the Damnable 7. They give orders to the members of the gang and serve as the sub-bosses before the main boss fights in the game. Each masked agressor wears a black overcoat and gray mask with their symbol, each one also pulls his or her uniform off before they fight. #Raptus, the Master Bull -- A poweful light brown minotaur with orange eyes who is the leader of the Masked Agressors, one of the three second in command figures as well as the husband of Luxuria and father of Amorina. When he was a teenager, he was Luxuria's out-of-school boyfriend but was loved by her the most for his buff body and personailty. After marrying her, Raptus formed the masked aggressors for the Raven Shadows. He is the most powerful of the aggressors and very protective of his wife. he usaully attacks either weaker male characters, weaker female characters or weaker species. His umbra element is Shadow. #Acerbity, the Dark Gentlemen -- a blue furry tuskless boarataur who has been Ira's best friend since they were 13. He shares the same nasty temper as his buddy but has better control of it. Acerbity also shows to have a friendship with Amorina, due to that he himself is also a parent like Luxuria, married to an orea mermaid with four sons and three daughters. He has the ability to resist telekinesis, making him an easy murderer of telekinetics. His umbra element is Balance. #Diata, the Lioness of Discord -- a mountain lioness skilled at Northern Shaolin Kung Fu. One of the earliest members of gang starting from when it was first formed. One of the most frequent shadows to appear, Diata is shown to easedrop the wolf brothers more than any of the other members (along with Taurus, Capricorn, and Ammorina). Her umbra element is Earth. #Hadeon, #Borka, # Members The gang holds a majority number of members, each had her or his unique powers, elements, and personality. *Pyre, forest fire -- a soul of fire in the form of a man, Pyre is the first member of the raven shadow to appear. He became of the of most arch enemies of the Howlers (along with eight others). He is independent and cruel to many, even his own companions. Pyre can fly by turning into a hexagon of fire. Pyre is also Ashchel's older brother *Wauna, the Lake Imp -- an imp from the Maiden's lake who uses her water magic to cause mayhem to anyone she crosses. Wauna is impatient, arrogant, and determined to get her way. Wauna uses her flail to fight others, though at some moments of the games she has actually used it as a murder weapon (an example being the murder of Rebecca Eastins). She is shown to be weak while fighting Dragons or Minotaurs. * Nocturna, the Wild Coquette -- an elf with a psychopathic attitude who joined after being exiled from her kingdom for conspiracy to commit murder. Nocturna is wiling to do any murderous method on the heroes and to use any weapon. *Adelio, the Midnight Master -- a ruthless conjurer raised in the toughest town in the western area of Spritegem. Abused, raped, and exploited, *Taurus & Capricorn, the Astrological Sentries -- two former members of the now-disbanded "Zodiac" gang, who were offered by Ira to join, who in return empowered them with strength. Both dimwitted brutes, Taurus is black bull wearing golden shades while Capricorn is dark buckskin sea-goat with aquatic-fighting abilities. Despite their stupidity and incompetently, they have managed to become prominent members of the Shadows, as well as principle enemies of the Good-Hearted Howlers. They are also the abusive uncles of Toro and Cordero, whom both have occasional soft spots for (despite the fact that they both physically, emotional, and sexually abuse them and raped them on more then one occasion). *Vanya, the Fallen Channeller -- a human girl from a tragic start, being forced to go to finishing school, only to snap and burn it down. Shortly after joining the shadows, Vanya killed her parents and everyone else who inspired them to force her to go to the school she couldn't stand. Vanya is *Shamira, the Nihilist Maiden & Menora, the Flutist -- a devious duo containing a torch-wielding bodyguard and a piccolo playing theurgist. Shamira became a member of the Shadows after her daily bully tried killed by pushing her off a tower, only to be saved by Gula of all who could. Menora on the other hand *Oribel, the Aurelian Mage -- a sorceress skilled with *Cocidius & Beda, the Nightfall Titans -- a duo of monstrous beasts who were invited to join by Ira after he encountered them in Vivacity Grove. Cocidius is a lampago with a scar on his *Rosabella, the Lark -- a descendant of the rogue of the Song Birds who was *Yama and Yami, the Pisces -- mermaid sisters who, like Taurus and Capricorn, are former members of Zodiac. After the disband of Zodiac, they later became co-workers *Gavina, the Masked Hawk -- *Totty, the Village Princess -- a narcissistic crossbow-woman and self-proclaimed princess of her home village of Pandora Lane. After years of them bullying her and her village, Totty massacred Spark Hall with a cannon and was sentenced to 188 years of community service. Prior to joining the Shadows, *Rhian, the Elder Witch -- probably the oldest member of the Shadows, Rhian *Ashchel, Wild Fire -- Pyre's younger sister. *Ashling & Sanya, the Fantasy Warpers -- *Sinopa, the Vixen -- *Taurina, the Tyro *Filipa,the Calamity Unicorn -- last four members coming soon Tagalong Shadows The "Tagalong" shadows are the children of the grown-up members of the official members. Each in their own different way, they follow and easedrop the Good-Hearted Howlers for the gang. *Ammorina, the Rascal -- the daugther of Luxuria and Raputs. Hiding Locations TBA Murders by the Gang For a list of characters who were murdered by the Raven Shadows, click here The Raven Shadows have committed the murder of many characters through out the series. Whether its is planned or all of a sudden, it is very dangerous to do business with these gangsters. Notable Facts TBA Also See *Great Phoenix tribe *Fallen Knights *Sisters of the Miserly *Junkyard Dogs *Good Guardians Club *The Harlequins *The GoblinTopaz Squires Category:Good Wolf Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Street Gangs Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Swordsmen Category:Bikers Category:Dark magic Category:Dark Magic Category:Serial Killers Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Trash-Talking Villains